fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronzo Family
The Bronzo Family is a small but very wealthy family located in the kingdom of Fiore. The family was founded by Ered and Yana Bronzo. The previous heiress was Shira Bronzo. The current heir is her son, Duney Bronzo. They are often looked down upon by older or richer noble families while the Bronzos look down on the other snobby, stuck-up noble families. History After the collapse of their guild, former S-Class wizards, Ered Bronzo and his newly-wed wife, Yana decided they weren't ready to retire from the world of magic yet. Being the two strongest mages in their guild, their pooled income was very high and with the help of some wise investments and loans from their relatives they bought a large estate that over looked a beautiful lake surrounded by a large field where they and the family members they owed could live. The family established a job system and an S-Class promotion event similar to a wizard guild. The first child of Ered and Yana and heiress of the family quickly made S-Class rank followed by her brother and later their respective spouses. Ered and Yana's second daughter ran away to be with the man she loved, which made her family very depressed for a time, and it was later revealed they had one daughter, Yuri Bronzo.The heiress eventually became the mother of Duralumon Bronzo and her brother the father of Bella-Anne Flora Ofilia Bronzo seven years later. Sadly a few months after the birth of his granddaughter an aged Ered became very ill and had passed away within the year. Five years later Yana herself took on a 10-year job to eliminate a powerful dark guild. (Presumed Oracion Seis.) She lead her two children and their spouses against the dark guild and managed to back them into a corner, however the dark guild managed to separate the group and executed each member except Yana. When she found the bodies of her loved ones she managed to defeat the entire dark guild and it's guild master singlehandedly but instead of killing them she told this to the master, "I'm not gonna kill you now. You don't deserve death, that'd be to merciful. I'm going to let you live with the fear that if I ever see you again I'll make sure I'm the last thing any of you ever see." Since this incident Bella-Anne and Duney were trained by Yana to surpass their parents and have since traveled together around Fiore crushing dark guilds. Traditions The Bronzo Family is set up similar to a wizard guild having a job board at the estate and an S-Class promotion event. Difficilus The S-Class promotion event held once every three years is called Difficilus and takes place in the field behind the estate. The chosen participants must defeat a multitude of monsters making it similar to Pandemonium but all participants battle at the same time and all monsters are on the same level as their respective opponents. This makes it so the participants become stronger than they were before they innicially started if they are successful. The known wizard to have achieved S-Class are Duney, Bella and their respective parents. Ortus Every time a new member of the family is brought into the world the family holds an event called Ortus. All the family members stand at the top of the cliff overlooking the back lake as the father and mother carry their newborn down to the lake. Once there the baby is given a test by the clan leader to see what kind of magic they will weild and bathed in the lake afterwards. This event is not exclusive to heirs/heiresses or main bloodlines. Influence While one of the youngest and not near the wealthiest noble family the Bronzo's are a favored noble family amoung commoners for their beleifs of equality and their love for traveling amoung them. This was especially true with the founder Ered Bronzo who would often give loans to complete strangers who were suffering from dept or starvation and he was loved around their part of Fiore for his easy-going and warm personality. When the Silver General passed away his death was mourned by many and he was even given a statue in his honor. Estate At first glance the Bronzo Estate doesn't look nearly as grand as other noble's with it's small outer shell and rural setting but it is in fact very modern. There are eight floors built in to the cliff side, the top floor is where kitchens and other rooms where the help work are located, the seventh below that is the guest floor where the fourteen guest bedrooms are, the sixth is the evening entertainment is which includes a ballroom, three lane bowling alley, and a theater, the fifth is where the branch family, (members not in line to inherit the position of matriarch or patriarch), stays, the fourth is where the maids and cooks and their families live with it's twenty three bedrooms, the third is where main family members such as Yana and Duney stay, it has a very small amount of bedrooms with only twelve, the second is the living area with sitting rooms and and spas, the bottom floor is dedicated solely to nature and contains a large open-air garden with many exotic plants. In total the estate has two kitchens, sixty nine bedrooms, thirty bathrooms, one laundry room, six livingrooms, three spas, and 114 indoor rooms. Gallery Zlake.jpg|The Holy Lake Naiad Zfor2.jpg|The stone path leading to the front of the estate Zfor.jpg|The Family Tree of Blessing Dryad Members Trivia *The Bronzo Family has been around for over sixty years which still makes them one of the youngest noble families. *All the Bronzo Family members are wizards. *A recurring theme of the family is that events and other things related to them have Latin names such as Difficilus, Terrorem, or Ortus. *The networth of the family is roughly 695,000,000 U.S. dollars. Each member also has their own share of 5,000,000 dollars each when they turn 18. *The main theme of the Bronzo Family is Fairy Tail OST: S-Class Promotion Trial *The Bronzo Family has been a long time allie of the House of Koshilev. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Articles in process Category:Factions Category:Noble Families Category:Bronzo Family Category:Families